


Exposed

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nudity, Parabatai Feels, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: An unfortunate mishap while on patrol leaves Alec more exposed than he would like.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head yesterday, and I'm trying to get in the habit of writing more so here it is.

Alec bit back a groan as he took another step. Sharp, tingling pain shot up his right leg as he stumbled forward.

“Dammit, Alec.” Jace reached out and grabbed hold of him, steadying him. “You’re being a stubborn ass. Let’s just head back to the Institute so they can patch you up.”

Alec shook his head and muttered a defiant “no.”

“If we don’t head back now, we’re not gonna make it in time.”

“It’s not fatal,” Alec grumbled, trying to take another step forward. 

“No, but your leg is going numb, and it will continue to spread until we get the wound clean. I’m almost one hundred percent positive that you got some stingers still in there.”

Alec was pretty sure as well, but that wasn’t changing his mind about heading to the Institute. It had been a pretty simple patrol. It was just bad luck that they encountered those water demons near the sewers. They weren’t ferocious but just troublesome to kill due to all the tentacles. The last one managed to get a lucky shot in, whipping around and catching Alec in the backside. Jace had killed it, but the tentacle had attached itself and didn’t release even in death. Unable to get a good grip on it, Alec had been beyond embarrassed when his parabatai had to pull the suctioned tentacle off his ass. And there was no way in hell he was going back to the Institute to allow the medics to pull stingers out.  No, there had to be another way.

“You do know that if the venom continues to spread, your whole body is going to go numb. And if it does, I should just leave you on the street here.”

Alec only grunted, leaning more heavily on Jace as they continued to stumble along.

“Fine. Let’s go see Magnus.” Jace hefted up his shoulder and readjusted his arm around Alec’s waist.

“No.”

“Ok, genius.  No to the medic. No to the Warlock.  Well, you’re not going to just miraculously heal so what’s your great idea?”

Alec tried to shake his leg to get some feeling back. He and Magnus had just went on their first date a few days ago, and he absolutely didn’t want to show up on his doorstep with this type of injury. Magnus was sophisticated and experienced, and so far, Alec wanted to be more than the problems he’d managed to visit upon the Warlock.

“Call the Hunter’s Moon. Get a name. We’ll find someone else.”

Jace’s eyebrows shot up.  “Are you kidding me? No way I’m taking you to some backroom healer.  I can’t believe you even said that. That’s it.  We’re going to the Institute even if I have to drag you every step of the way.” He picked up his pace, making good on his word of practically dragging Alec along with him.

“Stop. Jace. Stop!” Alec pushed away from him and stumbled back against the outer brick wall of a closed coffee shop.  “I can’t go back there.”

“Why the hell not, Alec? You got thirty seconds before I knock you out and throw you over my shoulder because even though you’re being a real pain in the ass, I’m not going to leave you out here numb and helpless.  You know I can feel this crap.”

Alec looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before meeting his brother’s eyes.  They never talked about this stuff, and Alec loathed to do so now.  “I just kissed a guy at my wedding. I just started dating Magnus. I hear the whispers and laughing.  There is no way that I’m going to show up like this and have everyone talking about how I got it in the ass.”

Jace’s face became a thundercloud of emotions, pure anger winning out.  “Who, Alec? Who is saying stuff?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alec replied. He took another deep breath, as he was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. “I’m so tired. I just need a minute without expectations, without everyone watching me.”

“Alec…”

Whatever Jace had been about to say was cut off as he jumped back when Alec started heaving and then threw up on the sidewalk.

“Jace,” Alec gasped when he was done being sick and could take a breath.

“It’s all right, Alec. I got you.” Jace maneuvered them around the puddle of vomit and started down the sidewalk again.

Alec felt like he was pretty much dragging his leg behind him at this point. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he became dead weight and probably pass out as well judging by the black spots clouding his vision. “You gotta call.”

“I got you,” was the last thing Alec heard before everything went dark.

 

 

His felt heavy as if his body was being held down by weights. He struggled to open his eyes, immediately squinting despite the soft lighting of the room. He was still a little fuzzy so it took him a minute to realize where he was. His senses started coming online and he was mortified to realize that he was in Magnus’s bedroom, in his bed, lying on his stomach, naked under the sheets. Panic began quickly replacing any physical discomfort he was feeling. He tried to push himself up on his arms, only to start shaking and flop back down.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. The venom spread quite a bit, so it will take some time before you regain your strength,” Magnus announced as he came in and sat on the other side of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Been better,” he muttered, sure his face was bright red. Considering his current state of dress and the fact he was recovering, he had a pretty good idea of what Magnus had to do to help him.

“I would imagine so.  Perhaps if you had called me sooner, we could have tackled this while you were suffering from no more than a numb leg.” Magnus’s voice sounded reasonable but with a hint of reproach.

“You’ve done enough,” Alec mumbled in a low voice. “Besides, it wasn’t life threatening.”

“Just embarrassing?” Magnus guessed. “Alexander, wounds obtained in battle are never to be trivialized. If anything, we should be breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn’t life threatening, not letting it fester out of embarrassment.”

Alec couldn’t find the words so he gave him a little nod. He just wanted to get his limbs working so he could get out of there and back to the Institute. Magnus had helped him so much over the past few weeks, and Alec was getting tired of putting him in that position.

“Alexander, Jace shared with me your reasons for not wanting to return to the Institute.”

Shaky legs be dammed. Alec tried again to push himself up. He was not going to have this conversation while lying naked on his stomach. Magnus argued with him to stop, but he couldn’t. He only had the strength to get to a sitting position, though. He shifted around, hissing as his sore ass made contact with the mattress.  Leaning forward a bit to relieve some of the pressure, Alec gripped the sheet tight across his lap and resigned himself to the inevitable.

“You are stubborn to a fault,” Magnus observed, having made no effort to move closer in an attempt to help. “I know you are incredibly uncomfortable now so I will be brief. First, you have an amazing body, but I respect your privacy. I’m not unnerved by nudity, but I promise, I treated you in a strictly professional manner.”

“I’m not a prude, Magnus.”

“Still, I will happily enjoy your body when you’re conscious and able to give consent. I have lived a long time, and for most of those years, I have been viewed as less.  My demon heritage, my sexuality, my lifestyle choices. There is always someone who will judge those of us who are different.  It took me a long time, and I still struggle occasionally, to know my own worth. You are a tremendous Shadowhunter. Those who see you as anything less are horribly mistaken. I know that doesn’t help when facing their ridicule, but you can’t let them win.  There are many who dislike me, but cannot stand against me because I know how powerful I am. And I know my worth.  You, my dear Alexander, are worth more than their snide comments.”

“He’s right,” Jace spoke from the doorway. “Alec, I chose you to be my parabatai because of who you are. There isn’t anyone else I’d want by my side. And I damn sure don’t intend to lose you because of other people’s shitty attitudes.”

“It wasn’t fatal,” Alec reminded him.

“This time, but you’re still out of commission. The venom spread enough that you’re going to be laid up here for another day or so.  Don’t worry. I called it in. Told them it hit you in the leg.”

Alec felt the heat in his cheeks again and had a hard time meeting either Jace’s or Magnus’s gaze. “Thanks.”

“Alec, we’re brothers.  Just because you’re finally sharing parts of your life with me that you’ve kept hidden before doesn’t mean anything has changed between us. I’ve seen your bare ass before. And you’ve seen mine. Hell, Alec, you’ve caught me in the middle of book club. No big deal.”

“Well, I’m certainly feeling a little left out here,” Magnus said with a cheeky grin. “As the new boyfriend, I feel like I have some catching up to do.”

He was still feeling quite embarrassed and exposed, but Alec could start to feel some of those jagged edges fade. Magnus had a way of making him feel as if he could be himself. And Jace had always stood by him. This situation was far from ideal, but manageable.

“Yeah, well, whatever you two get up to, I don’t need to see it. I’m going to head back and check in. I’ll stop by later tonight with some clean clothes for you.”

Alec held up his hand, and Jace took it and leaned in for a quick hug. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, brother.”

Magnus stood as well when Jace left. “Are you hungry?”

“You don’t have to wait on me.”

“Actually, I do as you are in no condition to walk. I have some soup for you. It should be fine for your stomach, and I’ve added some herbs that will help with the soreness.”

“Thank you.” Alec wondered how he would be able to sit with any amount of pressure against his ass.  He glanced over towards the bathroom and also wondered how he was going to make it across the room.

Magnus studied him for a moment and then mercifully took pity on him.  He went over to the dresser, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a garment. “Here. It’s a long dressing gown, should come down to your knees and preserve your modesty.”

Tired of feeling so uneasy, Alec took the gown and set it on the bed. He could feel the heat return to his face when he pulled the sheet aside and eased his way off the bed, being careful of his injury and taking his time to get his legs stable under him. Now that he was standing though, he wasn’t sure he had the stamina to actually get to the bathroom, never mind the fact that he was standing stark naked in front of Magnus.

“Hmmm,” Magnus hummed. “You do love to surprise me, however, I think that dressing gown is going to be as much for me as it is for you. I only have so much restraint. Now, for the matter at hand, I could help you, or I could conjure a cane.”

Alec appreciated the offer. “Will you help me get over there? I can put the gown on when I’m finished.”

“Of course.” Magnus came around to his side and wrapped his arm around his lower back, taking extra care to not brush up against him.

He was sore and each step was painful, but it was better than it had been. He was glad to be upright and walking.

“Alexander.  Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, shooting a surprised look at Magnus.

“For allowing me to help you.”

“Don’t you think it should be the other way around? You’ve helped me so much already.  Some might think this is a bit much considering we’ve only been on one date.”

“Well, like I said earlier, I can’t really concern myself with what others think. I don’t like seeing you hurt, but I’m glad I’m able to help,” Magnus admitted.

“I’m glad Jace brought me here,” Alec confessed, still feeling a bit shy despite his bravado.  And he realized that he truly meant it. Yes, it was slightly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassing, but he was ready. He was tired of hiding.  

 

 


End file.
